


some feelings, they can travel too (and I never minded being on my own then something broke in me and I wanted to go home)

by AndiKaneUnderwood



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Panic Attacks, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiKaneUnderwood/pseuds/AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Antonio shuddered; a violent burst of movement against her still body and went limp. As long as she was around Antonio wouldn't have to deal with this alone. / Tag to Trading Places.





	some feelings, they can travel too (and I never minded being on my own then something broke in me and I wanted to go home)

some feelings, they can travel too (and I never minded being on my own then something broke in me and I wanted to go home)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Powers According to Elements(1)**

_Jasmine Shiba: Alpha, Samurai Red_

_Maia Sato: Alpha, Samurai Green_

_Emily Tanaka: Alpha, Samurai Yellow_

_Mateo Watanabe: Omega, Samurai Pink_

_Kevin Yamamoto: Omega, Samurai Blue_

_Antonio Garcia: Omega, Samurai Gold_

Jasmine Shiba was a good person, a good fighter, a good samurai.

Jasmine was a great leader, a great swordsman.

She may be stoic and quiet, but she was warm and kind as well (much like her Element of fire).

There was a saying amongst the leader Rangers, passed down from Red to Red.

"Position doesn't make anybody a leader. Being in charge doesn't make the wrong person right."

Jasmine knows that the first Red Ranger had gotten the saying from an entrepreneur of his youth, but the name of the man had been lost and no one could recall who said it.

It was mostly taken as advice, 'you aren't a leader because it's destined/chosen for you/etc, you're a leader because the others look up to you', but Jasmine knew there was a warning in the second part alongside the advice. 'Just because you're in charge, doesn't mean you're always going to be'.

Jasmine favored a differed saying by a football player. Vince Lombardi; "Leaders aren't born, they are made. And they are made just like anything else, through hard work. And that's just the price we'll have to pay to achieve that goal or any goal."

In history, Red Rangers had always been Alpha.

The Leader of the active Ranger team of the time was an Alpha Male. As far as history was concerned **(2)**  (especially with the Samurai Rangers), Jasmine was the first female Alpha to be a Red Ranger.

Jasmine utilized every bit of advantage from that that she could.

Because if she didn't then others may decide that she was unworthy of her power.

Never her team, though. Her team looked up to her and they also understood that she was human, so so-what if she was Alpha?

She was doing her job perfectly well before the team (before she took an Omega) and she was doing even better after.

The only problem came when Antonio was in danger, you see.  _Antonio_  was Jasmine's best friend, mother, and Omega all in one.  _Antonio_  was the most important person in the world as far as Jasmine was concerned. The others had been witness to Jasmine's willingness to tear down the world when Antonio was concerned.

Hell, Kevin had been so worried about it, he'd thought Antonio had been a bad idea from the start.

But in the end, Antonio had only made the team stronger.

Even if he was a big goofball.

_Samurai~Samurai~Samurai_

Antonio was the Soul of the team, what they hadn't known they needed until he showed up out of nowhere with his fishing cart and gold puns.

He reminded the Rangers that they were human just as everyone else in the world was and helped them loosen up when battles were difficult.

(Emily was the Heart which was why they'd gotten along so well in the first place.)

He was the kind of person who didn't know the word 'impossible', and if he did he wouldn't abide by the rules of it.

As the youngest of the group, the Rangers where  _very_  protective of their friend and because the others couldn't quite mask that in battle, the Nighlock had picked up on it quickly.

Every single battle, the Nighlock seemed intent on taking out the Gold Ranger first.

It was never more evident that Antonio often got frustrated with that than when the team battled Switchbeast.

Jasmine first clue that something was desperately wrong was when they were transferred back to their own bodies.

Antonio had come back 30 seconds after them, either because he was switched earlier or simply by a twist of fate was uncertain.

They'd rushed to make sure that their friend was okay, only to be met with a scream as Antonio came back to himself.

Jasmine was quick to reassure the younger that he was okay, but the panic that flitted across the ebony haired boy's face wasn't so easily deterred.

He'd jumped up off the seats he'd been placed on and scrambled away from them, bolting back towards the kitchen with a continuous scream on his lips.

When he'd gotten to the kitchen, he'd stopped in his tracks and gasped, then hit the floor in a dead faint.

Jasmine had been worried all the way up until Antonio finally woke up again almost ten minutes later.

"Toni?" she'd asked softly, using an old nickname from their youth, before they'd presented as Alpha and Omega respectively.

Antonio's body was locked up tighter than the alcohol cabinet the Rangers had broken into when they'd first come together.

He was tense, breathing hard, and Jasmine knew the outward signs of a panic attack when she saw them **(3).**

"Antonio, I'm going to take your hand, okay? Is that alright?" Jasmine asked gently, slowly reaching over.

She thought at first that he was still trapped in the throes of a nightmare.

Then he nodded slowly and his hand closed the gap between them.

Jasmine sighed with relief and placed the hand grasping onto hers for dear life over her heart, so the back of his hand felt her heartbeat.

"You feel that Antonio?" she murmured to him, leaning in close to whisper to the younger. "Can you feel my heartbeat?"

Antonio nodded, still gasping for breath. His body shivered against hers and Jasmine wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a hug, but until Antonio calmed down, Jasmine's main focus was to stop the Panic attack.

Antonio had been having Panic attacks since he was young and was diagnosed with a severe anxiety disorder. His mother had never really gotten it, but she did her best to help him until she divorced his father and left. His Dad had been his biggest supporter for a long, long time; even going so far as to get Antonio Anxiety medication when his disorder got so bad Antonio couldn't even get out of bed without having a Panic attack.

Jasmine had been the first friend Antonio had that didn't a) judge him for having Anxiety, b) care that Antonio had Panic attacks when they were right in the middle of something, and c) try to tell Antonio what his guardian had said about Anxiety.

Jasmine had even gone so far as finding a book about Anxiety and learning what to do when a Panic attack occurred.

So, it was easy to fall back into the rhythm of helping Antonio get through the attack.

When the storm had passed, Antonio cuddled closer; still trembling and breathing shakily. " _Gracias_ **(4)**." he murmured, fingers still laced with Jasmine's.

(Antonio often reverted back to his native tongue when he was stressed or tired or after a Panic attack, so Jasmine had also picked up a book on Spanish and learned as much as she could.)

"You don't have to do this alone, Toni. I'm here for you." Jasmine reminded him.

Antonio mumbled something back, but Jasmine couldn't quite catch it and even as he spoke, Antonio was drifting off to sleep.

So, Jasmine hummed and lay back on the bed, curling around the younger and smoothing out the distress in his scent with her hands in his hair.

_Samurai~Samurai~Samurai_

Jasmine was woken by a scream not even an hour later and she bolted upright, her sword coming to her hand just a quick as the ends of her hair smoldered with the sparks of a flame.

When she deduced there wasn't any physical danger, she dropped her sword and the smoke coming from her hair disappeared just as fast as it appeared. She turned to her SoulMate. "Antonio?" she asked softly, her eyes roaming over him to assess what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried suddenly, hands reaching up to grip his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-  _apenado, lo siento-_ I'm so sorry!" and he was crying and rocking violently back and forth.

Jasmine made a grab for his hands, which were currently clenched so tightly in his hair Jasmine feared he'd pull his hair out.

Antonio lashed out on instinct, which was commonplace for all of the Rangers, and it was only Jasmine's quick reflexes that saved her from getting hit with a ball of light.

She managed to snag his hands and disentangle them from his hair so she could pin his wrists together. "Antonio!" she called.

"Jasmine?" asked a soft voice from the door.

She looked up, keeping tight hold of her struggling Mate, and met the eyes of her other teammates.

"What happened?" asked Emily, looking like she'd step forward, eyes flicking to Antonio then back to Jasmine.

Jasmine held up a hand to ward off any further questions. "It's alright. He's going to be okay, I can handle it. Go back to sleep."

Maia was the first to begin herding Kevin away from the room at Jasmine's order. Her voice was soft as she hushed her Mate, "It's okay, Kev. We can talk to them in the morning. Let's leave them alone for now, yeah?"

And Kevin was reluctant (because what kind of Omega would he be if he couldn't help the other members of his Pack when they were hurt), but ultimate conceded to Jasmine's wishes and left with Maia.

Emily stayed a moment longer, watching their youngest with saddened eyes, but she left as well with an arm around Mateo.

Antonio was still thrashing violently, skin heating beneath her fingertips, but Jasmine didn't have the Power of Fire for nothing, so she gently called Antonio's name again and ignored the burning beneath her hands.

"Please! Please,  _no puedo,_ _por favor_ -" Antonio cut off with a choked whine and Jasmine's heart broke a little more.

" _No puedo-_ " Antonio was cut off again as Jasmine placed a gentle hand on his cheek, guided him to face her, and sealed her lips over his.

Antonio's scent was salt and cinnamon and the fish he was so fond of and spices Jasmine couldn't name, but he always tasted like vanilla and sugar (and on occasion Mexican chocolate) and Jasmine would happily kiss him all damn day if she could.

She felt it when Antonio's racing thoughts calmed, and only when they'd slowed down and stopped completely somewhere around 17 heartbeats later did she feel okay with pulling back and letting Antonio breath. "Better?"

Antonio was still breathing hard, but he nodded and began to regulate his breathing.

When it was back under control, Antonio looked back at Jasmine with pleading eyes, " _Estoy tan asustado_." he murmured.

"I can put you under if you'd like." Jasmine offered, opening her arms up as he pulled at them. "Maybe then you wouldn't be?"

He fit himself in her arms, tucking his head under her chin as his breathing finally went back to normal. Then he nodded, " _Si_."

So, Jasmine hummed, then let her voice become rougher, hands going to his Soft Points. "You're going to be alright."

Antonio shuddered; a violent burst of movement against her still body and went limp.

Jasmine would have panicked a year ago. She wouldn't have known what to do if an Omega had needed comfort. Then Antonio had waltzed back into her life with his spice-and-seabass scent and Jasmine knew- just _knew_ \- that her life was about to turn upside down.

She wouldn't even get used to the power she held in the palms of her hand where Antonio was concerned. A single word could send him to his knees if it was used right. A softer word could get a purr from his throat if he was happy.

She'd never get used to how easily she could put him Headspace, but as long as she was around Antonio wouldn't have to deal with this alone.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) The powers gifted to the Samurai Rangers aren't given by their Symbol Power or their Morphers, it's always been with them since the day they were born.
> 
> (2) Also as far as I'm aware because I've not seen any of the other seasons yet, I'll update as I see the seasons.
> 
> (3) I don't know anyone with anxiety and as far as we know, I don't have anxiety either. I look things up when I'm confused, but I'm working off what I've been told and my own personal experiences so if I screw something up, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you!
> 
> (4) I did take two years of high school Spanish, so I do kind of know what I'm talking about here, but it's mostly Google Translate and we all know how well it works, so please tell me if something's off. I'll fix it as soon as I can, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
